This invention relates to fasteners, and in particular, to fasteners comprising two mating portions.
Locking pins, plugs, and the like for securing elements having a common bore are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,860. These locking devices sometimes fall out of the bore into which they have been inserted, resulting in either separation of the elements that were connected or loss of the locking device in areas where they are not desired, or both. For example, the loss of a locking device from a mop used to clean jet aircraft exteriors in the vicinity of the jet engine could lead to severe damage to the engine.